


Escaping Hogwarts

by DancingOnCapitals



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Marauders Friendship, Marauders' Era, enjoy, however, i hate that you can only chose 'lily evans potter' as if they were only ever married, idk where this is going yet, mostly that, prongsfoot - Freeform, shrieking shag?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-25 23:26:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4980838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingOnCapitals/pseuds/DancingOnCapitals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius/James. Prongsfoot,just Prongsfoot. them exploring Hogwarts and each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gold

"Wait for me!" 

The boy's hair was a mess and the wind didn't make it better as he ran over the courtyard towards his friends.

"What the hell, Potter?!" he said once he had reached the small group of boys who looked at him in laughter. 

Hazel-brown eyes crossed his and his best friend smiled at him. 

"You shouldn't have dyed my cloak orange last night Padfoot!" He simply replied, turned around and continued his way towards the dungeons. The two other boys looked at Sirius with a mix of amusement and pity but followed James Potter inside and down the hallway. 

Sirius stood there for a moment. He couldn't believe it 

"That's no reason to ruin my hair, you ass!" He called after them a couple seconds later. 

There was no use. Sirius ruffled through his, almost golden, hair and launched a sprint, he'd be late for potions anyway, so he turned and made his way towards the kitchen; he could at least try to get some breakfast from the housewives before descending into the dungeons.

 

The house elves weren't exactly happy to see him but the sight of Sirius' hair amused them enough to feed him some porridge. 

On his way out he passed the house tables that are store in the kitchen during school hours and sneaked a cupcake from the Ravenclaw's table where they were placed for the frosting to dry. 

 

Down the dungeon, past that ugly painting of some old wizard with ridiculously blonde hair, a sharp-shaped face and a long nose and he reached potions. 

Sirius produces a watch from his pockets; only ten minutes late. 

He opened the door; all heads turned and looked at him. On his way to where his friends were sitting, faces almost purple from suppressed laughter, he placed the cupcake on the palm of the professor's reached-out hand and ruffled his hair one more time before taking the seat next to his best friend.

 

"Ah, now that mister Black joined us..." Slughorn’s lesson continued but Sirius didn't quite pay attention. He had a bone to pick with James; but the boy only grinned at him in utter amusement and continued to fetch the ingredients for the potion brewing inside the belly of his kettle.

 

* * *

 

 

His hair was golden, golden!!!

Whatever spell James had used it seemed that the colour would develop over time. 

Sirius almost feared that his hair would stay that colour if he didn't manage to change it back until midnight and it ruined his day. 

Oh, how moody he was.

During lunch-time he frightened the colour out of a little Hufflepuff who chose Sirius' seat to eat with his sister at the Gryffindor table.

At some point he made a rude comment towards Remus and at the end of the day the air between him and James was so frosty that they wouldn't even talk and Remus was too annoyed to mediate between them. 

how could James dare to do something to Sirius hair anyway? 

Maybe it was the Pumpkin-Schnapps they had consumed last night. It was moonshine anyway so it would explain the break of the one unspoken rule, yet Sirius was just too angry to take that into consideration.

The problem stayed though. Sirius just couldn't find the right spell to change his hair back. It was around ten when he finally pushed himself and asked Lily for help. She was everything but happy - they weren't friends after all - but when Sirius told her it would definitely piss off James, it took her less than two minutes to find and cast the right spell and his hair was black again.   
  


"I owe you big time, Evans!" He thanked her and set off towards the dormitory. 

"Describe his stupid face to me later and we can call it a draw, Black!" She called after him and his behind her book.  


Up in the bedroom James' jaw dropped when Sirius entered and back-flipped on his bed.   
  


"How do you like my hair, Deer?" Sirius asked in a provoking voice, the fight almost forgotten.  
  


"You didn't solve that yourself, Dog! I am better at transformation than you and I had to practise a lot to manage that spell." James sounded less surprised than annoyed and his face showed a mix of both.  
  


Sirius laughed, stretched out and turned his head towards his best friend. 

"Well, Prongs, I know some ways..." he said vague and showed his teeth in a broad grin.

"I don't care." James said. He was a bad loser; good thing he seldom lost.   
  


Sirius jumped up and towards James' bed.

"Aww prongs, you're not mad are you?" with his hands resting on James' bed's foot he leaned in and leaned his head slightly side wards and towards where his friend's face was hidden behind a book.  
  


"Mad? Me? I am thinking of new ways to sneak out of the castle since Filch discovered that hole behind the old drunk dude." James closed the book and leaned back to reach for the a piece of parchment on his night stand.

It was a map if the school they created with all the hidden an lost tunnels and escapes that lead out of the castle or shortened certain ways.   
  


Sirius sucked the air in through his teeth, jumped on the bed right next to James' feet and placed a hand on his right shin.

"I know one." He whispered.  
  


James' head popped up, his eyes shining with excitement.

"What did you say?"   
  


Sirius leaned closer.

"I know a way out to the shrieking shack." He said.  
  


One movement and James was standing and ready to go.

"Show me."  
  


Sirius beamed at him. 

 

All brawl was forgotten. 

The two if them sneaked out of the Gryffindor Tower and were on their way. 

 


	2. Down The Rabbit Hole

They ran down the stairs and past a portrait that contained an old, almost transparent-looking man with a beard like a goat who was murmuring something along the lines of "it's past eleven. You shouldn't be sneaking around. The good old times when I was a student here we were afraid of wandering the halls at night. The torture we'd face if we got caught that late is unimaginable to your spoiled minds!" when they passed it.

 

Sirius and James exchanged a look and grinned. 

They once had successfully convinced this wizard's portrait that this canvas was the one he belonged on. So now this angry old man spent his days in a painted desert under a big yellow sun and would chase the camel far away when it dared to try and reclaim her painted habitat.

 

A few stairs later they reached the entrance hall. 

It was quiet and empty so they slipped out of their shoes and tiptoed towards where the house points hourglasses showed the houses achievements. 

 

Sirius stopped in front of the hourglass that contained diamonds and gave James a meaningful look.

 

"Down the rabbit hole." Sirius said and lifted the tapestry aside.

 

"The what?" James asked while watching Sirius pressing his flat hand against a brick in the shape of a pentagon in the wall.

"What the hell?!" He added when suddenly the Slytherin hourglass moved and uncovered a hole in the ground.

 

"Muggle literature.I consumed quite a lot over the past summers since I figured I couldn't escape the disgrace I'd fallen in for being a Gryffindor. So why not shock them a little more?"  Sirius chuckled.

 

"You wanna go now?" He asked after a few seconds that James hadn't moved. 

"Come on Prongs, it's not that we haven't done this so many times over the past four years." He bopped James shoulder and took a breath to add another comment when James suddenly rushed forward and jumped in the hole. 

Sirius followed with a little whim of excitement and it got dark.

 

"Lumos" James whispered.

It was too dark down here to see his friends face. 

The hourglass must have reclaimed its place and no light shone from above.

Something touched his shoulder and he hurled around.

 

"Relax. It's me." Sirius giggled. 

He as well had illuminated the tip of his wand and pointed in front of them. 

"Down there." 

He had to lower his head to not hit it at the ceiling of the tunnel as they were making their way through the darkness.

It was misty and smelled like dirt. They could not even hear the wind; the entrances must be perfectly sealed. 

 

They kept silent for a couple hundred feet until the tunnel made a slight turn and lead upwards again. 

"Wet and tight, just as I like it." Sirius said and James snorted.

 

"Padfoot!" He complained. "Not now" but he could not hide the smile in his voice.

 

Sirius lead now and James stumbled behind. 

 

"Here" Sirius reached backwards and brushed his left hand against James'.

He grabbed it and it helped him keeping his balance.

 

After what felt like an eternity Sirius pressed James' hand and signalised him to wait. James' nodded and remembered that Sirius could not see this gesture. 

"Okay" he whispered and let go of his friends hand.

 

Sirius took one step forward and halfway climbed the end of the tunnel that James had not even noticed. 

He tipped his wand against the ceiling and they heard a rough noise of stone against stone. 

Moonlight greeted them as they climbed out if the tunnel.

 

"Two weeks. Roughly." James noted with a glance at the semi-circle.

"Poor Remus" Sirius replied.

 

The moon was waxing and in approximately two weeks their friend would be in agony again. 

Professor Slughorn and his potions promised relief, still the boy of fifteen years suffered every month from the pain of transformation. 

His friends could only help him so far as keeping his company but these nights drained them from energy and they dreaded the day the moon gained his full size in the night's sky.

 

They looked at the silvery shape for a moment and acknowledged the bitterness the moon's beauty brought upon them, before they continued their way.

 

The house was small. Only one room contained furniture: a small table and a few chairs in quite a poor condition.

Here, the boys sat down. On the floor not at the table. they played with magic; casting small birds and letting them fly through the room. 

 

James had almost mastered his patrons and so a stag of silvery light not quite defined in shape but undoubtedly majestic illuminated the room painting their faces in pale colours. 

Sirius complimented James' work with an acknowledging nod and the boys enjoyed the I disturbed silence and seclusion that allowed them to dwell in their thoughts.

 

They loved the shrieking shack although it carried the memories of several full moons and sometimes seemed to echo the howling of a wolf.

The howling, of course belonged to Remus. The shack was a small building constructed as a shelter for the young werewolf to have a place where he could transform without any human nearby. 

 

When they discovered Remus' secret, James, Sirius and Peter decided to figure out a way to keep his company during this hard time of the month and so they became animagi.

The procedure, of course, was illegal but they swore to keep the secret as long as possible and so, when the moon had reached its full size, they sneaked out of the school at night and visit Remus who, until then, would sit alone at the small table and wait for his fate to bring him pain. 

 

James and Sirius sat on the floor and did not speak a word for almost two hours until they headed back. 

 

They sneaked towards the tunnel hiding in the shadows of the night and stumbled underground.

Before opening the tunnel to the entrance hall - three tips with the wand against the bottom of where the hourglass stands - Sirius told James to consult the map. 

The hall was empty. No Mr. Filch anywhere near. 

 

If Remus or Peter noticed their return, they did not let it show, so the two boys slipped under their blankets and were fast asleep a minute later.

 

The following nights they would sneak out repeatedly and the shadows under their eyes grew bigger.

It was not until a few days to full moon that Remus mentioned it. Sirius had fallen asleep at the lunch table and James had tried and failed to bind his shoes for ten minutes straight that morning which made him come late to transformation class.

 

"I appreciate you guys being quiet and not waking us up but this has to stop" he shook Sirius awake.

"I don't care what you are doing but if you keep that attitude you will cost Gryffindor precious points and we need them if we want to beat Ravenclaw on the house cup this year."

"Thanks for your genuine concern, Moony" James muttered with his eyes closed and his head leaned on his right arm. 

"I'm serious, James" Remus turned to him.

"No, I am Sirius." Sirius was wide awake.

Remus groaned. He had done it. Again. Four years and these words still slipped out of his mouth sometimes.

"You look awful and the teachers are noticing. Plus if you actually consider sneaking out when... you know when, I suggest you are fully rested." His tone was a little harsh but he needed to make his friends understand.

 

"Moony is right, Deer. We'll need our energy in a few nights. Better get some rest until then." Sirius yawned and looked at James.

 

"One more time?" James replied. "I almost got the spell to create furniture right."

 

Sirius looked at Remus who did not complain. 

"Alright" he agreed. "One more night."

 

This night they left a little earlier and almost ran into Filch. They dived behind an ugly tapestry, which must have been a victim to moths for centuries, just before he reached their corridor.

He passed without noticing them muttering about "stinking children" and they rushed to the entrance hall and down the rabbit hole.

 

The moon was almost full now and there were not many shadows to hide in.

 

The small room in the shack was flooded with moonlight so James did not cast his patronus that night.

 

"We have quite improved." Sirius noted as he watched his shiny little birds flapping over his head. He lay on his back with his arms crossed behind his neck and turned his head to James who was trying to cast a pillow. It would always implode before he was finished.

Sirius raised his wand, conjured a fluffy one in bright pink and lace at the edges and hit the back of James' head with it. 

 

"Don't be so hard with yourself. It's easy look." He said and conjured another.

 

James made a grumpy face and tossed a nearby stone to the other end of the room. He was frustrated. 

 

"Look" Sirius sat up and advanced his friend.

"hold your wand up and don't cramp your hand. Loosen up. Like that." He placed his hand on James' holding the wand and loosened his grip a little.

"You don't need your whole arm to cast the spell. Just your wrist."

 

"I know" James replied.

"Then why do you use it?" Sirius laughed. "Try now."

James did. And failed.

Sirius loosened James finger again.

"Try one more time." He requested.

 

James tried again. He failed. The pillow would appear and grow like a balloon but just before it was finished it implode with a "plop" and vanish into thin air.

He tried one, twice; after the fifth time he gave an annoyed groan and covered his face with his hands.

 

"I don't understand." 

"Don't give up." Sirius put his arm around James' shoulder and squeezed him. "Try again."

 

James tried. The pillow was not pretty but it did not implode this time. He stared at Sirius, his jaw dropped. 

 

"See" Sirius placed a smack on James' cheek "you need to loosen up a little. It's okay. Sometimes you just suck at magic." he bopped his friend.

 

"Fuck you, Padfoot!" James bopped back.

"You wish!" Sirius punched him softly.

They looked at each other and laughed. 

Their laughter faded into silence and they stared into each others eyes.

"You know, your pillows are very... Classy." James said after a few moments and tossed one of the fluffy pink ones at Sirius' face. He caught it midway and tossed it back.

"Better than this one" he pointed at James' creation. It was a greyish green thing in a roughly rectangles shape with lots of bumps. 

"Yeah, you're right." He yawned.

"Maybe we should go back?" 

"Okay. Lets go." Sirius agreed.

 

They rose and Sirius headed for the door.

 

"Hang on. One more try." James said and swung his wand. 

A comfy-looking pillow appeared and dropped on the floor. 

James looked at Sirius, eyes wide open.

Sirius looked back.

"Awesome!" James crossed the room and hugged Sirius high from excitement.

"You did it, Deer!" Sirius hugged back.

They laughed and again went silent looking at each other. 

 

"Thank you." James whispered.

"You're welcome." Sirius whispered back.

 

James took Sirius hands.  
Sirius squeezed James’.

  
James smiled at Sirius.  
Sirius smiled back and leaned in on James face.

James cupped Sirius face with one hand.  
“Hi” he whispered.  
“Hi yourself” Sirius whispered back.  
  
They moved close but time seemed to stop anyway when their lips met.

Both closed their eyes and their foreheads touched.  
They kissed again and again. Both had kissed girls already but none of it could compare to this.  
Sirius raised his hand and grabbed James’ neck.  
James pulled him closer and held him tight.

  
Their kissing grew more demanding now.  
Sirius kissed James and James kissed back.

  
They could not say how long they had been standing there in this small house in the night trying to be as close as possible when they finally headed back; hand in hand, making their way through the tunnel and up to the tower.  
They climbed into their beds and dreamed of each other.


End file.
